Bones
by littlewiccan
Summary: What would happen if Booth and Bones had to find out who killed Warren? Would they be able to? And if they found out who the killer was, would they want to convict her? R&R please. COMPLETE. Crossover with the TVshow Bones.


AUTHOR'S NOTE: I realize Sunnydale is no where near the Jeffersonian but suspend your disbelief for the remainder of this story and pretend it is. Also I realize Warren's body burned up in the show but let's pretend it didn't okay?

* * *

A young boy and girl walked through the woods. The boy was leading the way and the girl followed close behind, obviously scared.

"Come on," the boy urged.

"I'm scared. I wannna go back."

"Don't be such a wuss. Come on. We live in Sunnydale nothing happens here."

"Chris!"

"Fine, you stay, I'll be right back," he said and with that he went.

The girl waited nervously for a few moments before she ran after him, flashlight in hand but off.

"Chris! Chris, where are you!"

"Boo!" someone yelled, popping up in front of her, she screamed and quickly turned on the flashlight. It was only Chris, her boyfriend.

"Chris!"

"Chill out."

"You are so…" she trailed off as her flashlight flicked upward and she stared in horror.

"What is it? This is to get me back isn't it?"

She screamed as Chris turned around and noticed the dead body: decomposed and suspended by ropes between 2 trees.

"Holy shit!"

* * *

"Hey, Bones I found a case for you," Booth said as he poked his head into Brennan's office. 

"Where?"

"Nearby town, Sunnydale. A couple of kids found a body in the woods."

"Let's go."

* * *

Brennan held the flashlight up as she examined the hanging body and Zack took pictures. 

"What do you know?" Booth asked her.

"Adult male, early 20s. That's it, until I can get the body back to the lab and examine it further."

"Dr. Brennan, I think you better come look at this," Zack called. Booth and Brennan walked over.

"What is it?" Booth asked as Brennan bagged the foul smelling stuff and held it up, shinning the flashlight on it so she could see it better.

"It looks like, human skin," Brennan said, looking at the others.

* * *

"Hey, Will, you okay?" Xander asked his red headed friend, who was sitting on the back porch of the Summer's household staring off into space. 

"Yeah, I guess," Willow said, distractedly. Something was obviously bothering her.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"Not really," she said as he sat down next to her, "You wouldn't understand."

"Willow its me, Xander, if you can't tell me who can you tell?"

"I killed him."

"I know. But it's not your fault."

"How can you say that? I killed him, no one else, me!"

"It wasn't you Willow. That was someone else."

"What if it wasn't?" Willow asked, fighting back tears.

"I know it was. Listen its over, okay?"

"But what if something happens what if I turn evil again and…."

"You won't. I won't let you. I'll protect you," Willow smiled and the pair hugged. Xander held Willow placing his chin on her head and then he looked down at her, "And hey if you do I'll just bring you back like last time."

Willow smiled, "Xander? Can you tell me the yellow crayon story again?"

"Well, we were in preschool and……."

* * *

Dr. Brennan examined the decaying body that lay on the table in front of her. She picked up her recorder and pressed a button, talking into the microphone, "Adult male, approximately age 23, died approximately 6 months ago….." 

"The results came back," Hodgins said.

"And?"

"Its human flesh."

"There were pieces of it all over the ground near the body."

"That's not normal right?" Zack asked.

"God I hope not," Angela chimed in.

"Analyze the body, see if you can find any clues," Brennan said.

"Okay," Hodgins said, "Zack are you coming?"

"Yeah."

"I found an identity through the dental records like you asked," Angela said, "His name was Warren Meers. Age 23," Angela said, handing over the papers, "Why do you think they killed him?"

"Revenge," Booth said, coming up behind the pair.

"Huh?" Angela said.

"When you sent over the id; I ran a check. Turns out Warren Meyers was not a good guy. He was suspected of the murder of Tara Maclay but the cops never found him."

"Because he was murdered first," Brennan concluded.

"Yup."

"Any idea who it could be?"

"I'm not sure yet, I'm going to look into it, maybe question the girl's family and friends."

"I'm coming," Brennan said.

"Don't you have anything better to do?"

"I'm coming."

"Fine," he said as they left.

Angela watched them go, "they so like each other."

* * *

Booth knocked on the Summer's residence and waited with Brennan for someone to answer the door. A teenager with long brown hair answered the door, "Hi….Angel?" 

"A…no, I'm Agent Seely Booth," he said, showing her his badge, "And this is Dr. Temperance Brennan. Can we come inside?"

"Buffy!"

"What?" a blonde said coming to the door and looking at the 2 people, who stood before her. One of them looked exactly like Angel, "Angel?"

* * *

"Sorry, it's just the resemblance between you 2 is uncanny," Buffy said as they all sat down in the living room. Willow joined them as well. 

Booth smiled, "We'd like to talk to you about Tara Maclay, if you don't mind."

Everyone's faces saddened a little at hearing the name, especially Willow's.

"What about her?" Willow asked.

"The man, Warren Meers, who was suspected of her murder, was found dead in the woods this week," Brennan said.

"We thought you might be able to tell us if there is anyone who would have hurt him, maybe someone close to Ms. Maclay," Booth said.

"Dawnie, maybe you should go upstairs, you don't need to be here," Buffy told her little sister, who obeyed.

"What was your relationship with Ms. Maclay?"

"Friend, she was a very good friend," Buffy said.

"She was my girlfriend," Willow said.

"I'm sorry, I know this is hard," Booth said.

* * *

Booth and Brennan made there way to their SUV. As they stepped into the sunlight, Booth put his sunglasses on, "I think the girlfriend did it." 

"You don't know that," Brennan replied, getting into the car.

Neither of them noticed Xander who had been listening to their conversation.

"She has the best motive."

"What about the friend, who Warren shot and tried to kill, isn't that a good motive?"

"Who's the detective here, Bones? It was the girlfriend, I know it. She's hiding something."

* * *

"Did you find anything?" Brennan asked as she entered the lab. 

"Not much, no fingerprints or hairs on the body from any of the suspects," Zack replied.

"There was one thing though," Hodgins said, "There is no flesh on the body what so ever. It's like someone ripped the guy's skin off and left only the muscle."

"Oh and this," Zack said, holding up the bullet that had killed Warren and shot Buffy in a bag, "I analyzed it and it has 2 blood types on it, one consistent with the victim and the other was O positive."

"There you go prove Rosenberg has the same blood type and we can convict her," Booth said.

"Its circumstantial evidence, it would never hold up in court," Brennan said.

"Why not?"

"Because 45 of the population has that same blood type; it's not enough to convict anyone."

"I know it was her."

"There's not enough to place her at the scene of the crime. Besides she doesn't even look like a murderer."

"Looks can be deceiving, Bones. Find me something to convict her."

* * *

Brennan stood in the woods, where the murder had taken place and looked around for any piece of evidence they could have missed. That's when she noticed a piece of red hair on the ground.

* * *

It was late when Brennan got back and the lab was now empty. She began to analyze the hair and compare it to a sample of Willow's. It was a match, Brennan's heart sank. She had been so sure that it wasn't her. The hair alone wasn't enough to convict her but they had also found the girl's fingerprints on the bullet. If the case went to trial, there was a good chance she would be found guilty. Now, she just had to tell Booth she had found the information he was looking for.

"We need to talk," Brennan heard a voice say. She looked over and saw a man with black hair, standing there. It was Xander.

"Who are you?" Brennan asked him.

"I'm Xander, a friend of Willow's."

"You shouldn't be here."

"You don't understand. Willow she, you can't think she did this."

"I didn't but now I have the evidence to prove that she did."

"She did do it."

"What?"

"But it wasn't her fault."

"Okay?"

Xander took a deep breath, "Willow wasn't herself that day……"

* * *

"Ms. Rosenberg, can I please talk to you?" Brennan asked, walking up to Willow on her collage campus.

"Sure."

"I know you did it."

"What?"

"I found evidence to prove you did it."

"Why are you telling me this?"

"I haven't told anyone else about the evidence. Why'd you do it?"

"I didn't mean to…I should be punished for killing him but I really didn't mean to. I wasn't myself I….."

* * *

"Bones?" Booth said, coming into the lab the next day, "Did you find anything?"

"No, the research proved inconclusive, there's no evidence to tie her to the scene of the crime or anyone for that matter. We have to close the case as unsolved."

"Dammit, are you sure?"

Brennan nodded and Booth left. She stood in the lab alone again. She took the bag with the hair in it and dumped it into the incinerator with a sigh and then smiled.

* * *

REVIEW PLEASE, I'll RETURN THE FAVOR. 


End file.
